Hunger
by Aoi ChanChan
Summary: Tsukiyama eats Kaneki in a different way. Yaoi Smut.


A/N: This is actually more of a smut than romance. When watching TG I went why not Kaneki let Tsukiyama eat him differently. This is my version of Tsukiyama's hunger for Kaneki. Read & review ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

 **Hunger**

Here he was. With his Kaneki. How long had he be been waiting for this moment? Three years? Four years? He didn't know. He didn't know when his appetite turned into longing for something else. He always craved Kaneki. Now he craved him more than ever but for different reason. He craved Kaneki's everything, his heart, his love, his trust, his body, his soul.

"Tsukiyama..." Kaneki whispered as they broke the kiss. His heart pounding with anticipation, want, lust, curiosity and of course fear. He knew he could take Tsukiyama down any day when it came to strength of their kagune but this was different. Love and lust was much more intense and Kaneki felt vulnerable as it was with the person that tried to eat him years back.

Tsukiyama knew all this. He knew the about the fear. Kaneki told him at the very beginning. He was so stubborn to give up what he felt was the first true love. He stuck around Kaneki like a leach until Kaneki said yes to their relationship. He never let Kaneki feel threatened with any word, action or in any other way in all those years. Tonight was the night to prove to Kaneki that he could trust the gourmet ghoul with everything with his eyes closed. The elder man wouldn't hurt him ever again.

"Hmm.." Tsukiyama hummed as he slowly pushed Kaneki's shirt over his shoulder to take it off. Kaneki was always so beautiful to Tsukiyama. Right now Kaneki looked like an angel in the candle light. He placed his hand on Kaneki's pale chest.

Kaneki grabbed a handful of long purple hair and brought the taller man in for another open mouthed kiss. He liked how Tsukiyama kept his bangs over his eyes and hair purposely messy just because Kaneki once complimented.

Tsukiyama removed his own shirt while kissing. He grabbed Kaneki's waist. They broke the kiss.

"Are you sure?" Tsukiyama asked in a serious tone looking down intensely at his lover. He wanted this to be love making. He wanted to make sure the other person wanted this just as much he did.

Kaneki took a moment. "Yes." He gave a reassuring smile. His boyfriend was such a worrywart.

"Good." Tsukiyama took Kaneki's hand and led him to the bed. He laid him down with him on top straddling the blond.

Their lips joined. Tongues invading each others mouth. Kaneki sucked on Tsukiyama's tongue. The man moaned. He bit Kaneki's bottom lip lightly. Careful enough to not to hurt him or make him bleed. He didn't want anything to ruin the mood. They kissed sloppily as Tsukiyama undid their belts and zippers.

"Hngh.." Kaneki sucked on the air as Tsukiyama latched his mouth on the crook of his neck sucking and nibbling. Every bite ran shivers down his spine. It was so exciting and dangerously erotic to have Tsukiyama bite on his neck. He felt like his life was on the older man's hands. He felt the tightness in his boxers getting worse by each suckle.

Kaneki bit his hand to contain his moans. It will just show how much of an inexperienced sex life he had. It was embarrassing to moan just by having his neck sucked. He was 23 and a virgin. Things couldn't get any embarrassing.

"Let me hear you please." Tsukiyama removed the bitten hand and kissed it. They looked at each other for a moment. Suddenly Kaneki blushed madly when he felt Tsukiyama's other hand circling his member over his pants.

"Ahh.." Kaneki arched his back to feel the hand more but Tsukiyama stopped.

He sat up and pulled Kaneki's pants off along with his boxers then his own leaving them both naked. Kaneki quickly sat up and hugged Tsukiyama, embarrassed to be so naked. Tsukiyama grabbed the smaller male and sat him on his lap. Their erections touching each other. Tsukiyama forced himself to not think about stroking their hot hard members together as he intended to be thorough and last a lot longer.

This time Kaneki made the move. He started to pay back by sucking the others neck.

"You smell so good." Kaneki said in between of kisses. He licked Tsukiyama's neck tasting the fresh sweat. Kaneki groaned. His sweat tasted so different and so sweet and tangy. Kaneki felt a bit hazy from the taste. He moved his hips to feel any sort of friction. He bit down on Tsukiyama's neck. He felt drunk on something.

"Ahhhh!" Kaneki was brought to his conscious by Tsukiyama's loud moan.

"Shit, did I hurt you?" Kaneki looked at the purple haired man with worry.

"No. It just felt too damn good." Tsukiyama took even breaths. He almost came from that.

"Kaneki, do you wanna taste me?"

"What?" Kaneki looked at the other male.

"Do you wanna taste me? My blood?" Tsukiyama said in a husky tone.

"I almost lost it with the taste of your skin and sweat I dunno why and I dunno if I can hold myself back with your blood."

"It's because arousal is mixed with everything within us. Everything will taste this amazing and it works as an aphrodisiac. This is how ghoul sex works. You won't lose control I promise." Tsukiyama turned the table. He became a prey to Kaneki. He gave the younger one more control.

Kaneki nodded. He bit down again at the old bite trying to break skin just enough to bleed. Tsukiyama's whole body tensed as his nails dug on Kaneki's waist.

Kaneki felt his mouth being filled with warm intoxicating thick fluid which driving him to the edge. He unleashed his kagune. He felt himself losing control. He feared of hurting his boyfriend but he couldn't stop sucking on the wound. He felt a hand stroking his member. He heard Tsukiyama moaning his name. He felt some urge burned through veins. He wanted more!

"Fuck it." Tsukiyama growled as he pushed Kaneki down on the bed. Kaneki looked up with one human eye and one ghoul eye. His lips were bloodied.

Tsukiyama spread Kaneki's legs and positioned his body between them. He licked Kaneki's lips clean. He pinched Kaneki's pink nipple with one hand. He kissed down Kaneki's body. He licked the navel of the blond. Kaneki arched his back. Precum moistening his tip with the anticipation that the other will soon engulf it. But Tsukiyama ignored it. He sucked on the inner thigh. Kaneki made his kagune disappear.

"More.. more.." he couldn't make out any other words to explain his need to the older man.

Suddenly Tsukiyama pushed back Kaneki's folded legs towards his chest. Doing that made Kaneki's opening completely exposed to the other's eyes. Kaneki squeezed his eyes in embarrassment.

"Please..." Kaneki pleaded as his hole twitched.

"Please, what?" Tsukiyama smirked.

"More.."

"More, what?"

"Touch me more." Kaneki bit his lips.

"I am touching you by holding your legs."

"Touch me down there please..." Kaneki felt tears filling his eyes with embarrassment. Tsukiyama was such a sadist.

"Down where?" Tsukiyama was leaning down on Kaneki's butt crack. Kaneki could feel his warm breath on his skin.

"Stop being such a sadist and touch my cock, ram your big hard cock inside my hole! Please fuck me! Fuck Me!" Kaneki snapped.

"How slutty." Tsukiyama mused.

Kaneki was about to yell some more but his body jerked as Tsukiyama spread his doughy butt cheeks and dipped his tongue down and circled his opening. Finally he lapped the opening making it twitched. Tsukiyama spread the hole with his thumbs to open enough to slid his tongue in.

"Hngh... ahh.. y..you.. ahhh!" Kaneki was sure wanted to say something but his consciousness was gone as Tsukiyama's tongue ran deeper inside him. Tsukiyama sucked hard on the hole. Kaneki's hard cock was pooling precum on his stomach. His cock twiched as he felt Tsukiyama thrusting his tongue in and out of him. Kaneki gripped the bed sheet to stop his body from shuddering. His legs wrapped around Tsukiyama's neck.

Tsukiyama pulled back for less than a second to take breath. Kaneki immediately whined and pushed his opening on his lover's lips.

Tsukiyama quickly replaced his tongue with two of his fingers. Kaneki cried out as fingers went deeper than tongue.

"Your opening has become so soft after I've eaten you out." Tsukiyama smirked but his brow tensed as he felt the ache in his own erected member. He had been denying his own pleasure for a long time. He added another finger inside the hole spreading Kaneki.

He moaned lewdly as Tsukiyama hit a certain bundle of nerves.

"Found it!" Tsukiyama withdrew his fingers and slathered his raging erection with the precum on Kaneki's stomach and placed his tip of the dripping cock on the red opening that was eagerly waiting for him.

He pushed his tip in and waited for a couple of second. No matter how much he wanted to slam it in, he still waited for his lover's opening to get accustomed to his size. It was his first time after all.

"Kaneki, let your body relax. You are tensing up. You'll get hurt." Tsukiyama warned as he pushed almost half of his length in. Kaneki tried to breath evenly.

With another thrust Tsukiyama was buried within Kaneki to the root. Tsukiyama let kaneki's legs go as he leaned in for a kiss. Kaneki wrapped his legs around Tsukiyama.

"You are doing great." Tsukiyama whispered as he slipped his hand between their body and held Kaneki's now half hard cock. Stroking it to bring it in its whole length again. New droplets of precum fed into his stocking hand.

Tsukiyama started to move gaining speed with every thrust. Kaneki moaned with fulfillment. Tsukiyama leaned back and sat on his knees still thrusting. He thrusted in different angles to find Kaneki's sweet spot.

Suddenly Kaneki moaned loudly as his sweet spot was hit and his inside squeezed Tsukiyama tightly. Tsukiyama clenched his teeth in pure pleasure. Kaneki's ass was milking him so tightly. Kaneki felt his vision going white as Tsukiyama pounded the same spot with the head of his cock. Tsukiyama saw the opening hungrily taking his cock in with every thrust. He was so close to his orgasm. He wished he could last much more longer but his whole body wanted the intense release. He felt his body wrecking. He tightened his stomach refusing his orgasm.

"Faster.. hnnghh.. I'm com.. coming! Nghh.." teares dripped down from Kaneki's eyes with intensity. Sweat broke down both of their bodies.

Tsukiyama denied his orgasm once more as he stroked Kaneki's hard member in quick rhythm, thumbing the slid of the head and thrusted in harder and faster with the same rhythm as his hand.

Kaneki shot out with a cry. His cum shot across his body splashing some on his chin. His body shuddered, his toes curled and his insides clamped down on Tsukiyama's member making him losing his rhythm and control. Tsukiyama still thrust deep and hard till he came within Kaneki's body splashing his insides with his cum. He thrust till the last drop of cum was milked out by Kaneki's tight hole.

Tsukiyama lost control of his body as he came from the high and almost fell on Kaneki. Both catching their breath. He slowly pulled out which still made Kaneki moan as he was so sensitive right now. He rolled on his back looking up at the ceiling. After a couple of moment he hovered over his lover. His lover still smelled so delicious. He watched the residues on Kaneki's body.

"What are you doing?" Kaneki looked at Tsukiyama as he licked his body clean.

"Eating you." Tsukiyama replied simply.

"Pervert." Kaneki blushed to see Tsukiyama lapping his cum.

"Hmm.. maybe and you like this pervert." Tsukiyama licked the last drops of cum up from Kaneki's chin and kissed Kaneki and passed that on Kaneki's tongue. Kaneki felt so disgusted but it tasted so good to pull away.

So this was what ghoul sex was.

It all tasted so ... tasty.

He sucked on Tsukiyama's tongue to get any his own remaining residue. They parted with a saliva string connecting their lips.

"I taste delicious too." Kaneki breathed heatedly.

"You are the most delicious." Tsukiyama smiled.


End file.
